1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment for use by wheelchair occupants to enable exercise of muscle groups located in the upper torso that are used in lifting or transferring loads and incorporating various options with respect to weight stacks and pivotal linkage arrangements to enable a wheelchair occupant to use a single hand or both hands when exercising. The exercise device includes structure which enables the wheelchair and the occupant to be securely anchored in relation to a generally vertically disposed, laterally open frame which enables the wheelchair and occupant to enter the frame when facing in either direction.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,595, issued May 31, 1988 for EXERCISER FOR WHEELCHAIR OCCUPANTS, discloses a frame structure which is provided with a lateral open side to enable a wheelchair to enter the frame together with weight and pulley arrangements and structure to secure the wheelchair and occupant in predetermined relation to the frame. This patent and the prior art of record therein are incorporated herein by reference thereto. However, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the exercise device of this invention with the major differences being in the frame construction, the arrangement of the weight stacks and the pivotal linkage including a handle structure by which the weight stacks can be raised and lowered for exercise purposes together with a unique structure for retaining the wheelchair and the wheelchair occupant securely retained in relation to the exercise device.